MLP-E-Girls Make it happen spoof
This here's a quick look at MLP-E-Girls Make it happen spoof, enjoy...... Plot The movie opens in Canterlot, where Rarity as Lauryn Kirk (Rarity) narrates the first few parts. There are lots of dance schools in Equestria and Lauryn says goodbye to her brother, Joel (Flash Sentry) before departing for Chicacolt to audition for a famous dance school, the fictional Chicacolt School of Music and Dance. Although Joel, who works as a mechanic in the family garage, is wary of Lauryn's decision to enroll, he eventually gives her his blessing. When Lauryn enters the stage, however, her dance (mostly a hip-hop routine) was halted by the judge Discord, who hostilely rejects her, saying that they need to see something more "sensual and feminine". Dejected, Lauryn goes to a diner to down her sorrows, but soon finds her car towed off. Upon seeing her misfortunes, Dana (Derpy Hooves), a friendly waitress from the dinner invites Lauryn to her apartment and out of the pouring rain. Dana subsequently offers Lauryn a , considering Lauryn could not go back home and face her brother. The next day, Dana brings Lauryn to a club called Ruby-hoof's (whose dances are rooted in burlesque), where she meets with Russ (DJ Pone-free), the slick-talking disc jockey, and Brenda (Starlight Glimmer), the club owner. Brenda hires Lauryn as a bookkeeper, in light of her skills with numbers. Lauryn watches and she meets a dancer, Carmen (Sapphire Shores) as she asks Lauryen to perform impressively with her on the stage. Before locking up late one night, Lauryn goes on the stage and silently and elegantly dances to wow Carmen, while un-unbeknownst to her, Russ watches from a distance. The next night, Brenda finds herself short of dancers. Russ asks Lauryn to dance, after having seen her graceful performance the previous night. Lauryn reluctantly agrees and goes on stage. At first, new to the sexy routine, Lauryn looks foolish, but when Russ starts playing hip-hop music, Lauryn does a sexy hip-hop routine and finds herself to be Ruby-hooves's new star. As Lauryn and Russ' relationship progresses, Lauryn continues performing stunningly on stage, much to Carmen's chagrin. One night, however, Joel catches Lauryn at the club during a dance; After a big bicker, in which Lauryn realizes that Joel is losing the family garage due to stacking mortgages and bills, she decides to ditch the stage and return to Canterlot to the garage. Soon after though, Joel catches a peek of Lauryn joyfully dancing in the garage one day, and asks Lauryn to give the audition another shot. Uplifted, Lauryn returns to Chicago for a second audition. She nails it and happily embraces Russ, who has come to encourage her. Lauryn goes back to Ruby's to apologize to Brenda but finds a congratulatory party the Dazzling girls, Trixie, Sapphire shores, Cheese Sandwich, etc awaiting for her. The movie concludes as the party breaks into a dance. Category:Cookie jar Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:My Little Pony-Equestria Girls Category:My little pony: equestria girls Category:Hasbro Category:YTV